


Fireteam Daybreak: Resurrection

by TheShadowsmiths



Series: Fireteam Daybreak [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: FireteamDaybreak, destinythegame - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowsmiths/pseuds/TheShadowsmiths
Summary: Addonnica recalls the circumstances of her Resurrection in light.





	Fireteam Daybreak: Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> **Find this on Bungie.net** : [Bungie.net](https://www.bungie.net/en/Forums/Post/185547234?page=0&sort=0&showBanned=0&path=1)  
>  **Deviantart** : <http://fav.me/d995446>  
> **Tumblr** : [http://the-shadowsmiths.tumblr.com/post/126388255309/resurrection](http://the-shadowsmiths.tumblr.com/post/126388255309/resurrection%20)

One thing I hear newly acquainted Guardians ask each other a lot is, “What’s the first thing you remember when you woke up?”

Laila remembered herself, processes, body, and spirit ( _if that’s at all possible for an Exo; but for Laila, I do believe it’s true_ ).

For Rue it was The Collapse.  She remembered traveling the ships bound for the edge of dark space, remembered with exquisite detail the enlightenment of the Awoken; she remembered returning to Earth, older and wiser, she remembered the Dark Age and her Death… the City Age, the Battle of the Six Fronts, the Faction Wars, even the Battle of Twilight Gap. Rue remembered everything, and I’ll never understand why.

Dee hadn’t been dead long before he was brought back, but he hasn’t spoken since.

Wylynn had always explained hers as if it were the first day she had truly lived, but I don’t believe her for a second.

And Merric, well… as I’ve heard it, most Exo’s experiences are the same. Like a computer rediscovering itself every time it’s rebooted, they’re reborn with the same programming, the same subroutines, same purpose.

And everyone has their own answers, of course. I consider most of my friends lucky in that respect. My experience wasn’t so simple, and I’d dodge the question until they forgot they’d even asked.

But _me_ …?

 

**I remember screaming.**

 

I remember horror, desperation, and a pain surging through me as I was revived in the most unnatural way imaginable. And it wasn’t for memory of any of the wars I’d fought in, comrades I’d lost, or even the terror of my death. No… I remembered nothing for the first few months after I’d been reborn.

They say we were forged in light, but I was forged in flame. My body burned with the intensity of a supernova, calcifying ash to bone from the dust of the earth, haunting and beautiful. My mind shell-shocked from the journey of being ripped through eight hundred years of time and space and forced into a reconstructed body, someone I shouldn’t be.

And I didn’t want it to be true.

I remember feeling like I wanted to sleep again, where it was cool, calm, and dark. None of these bright lights and new days.

But eventually the pain turned to pleasure and I inhaled deep and sharp, breath catching at the smell of all that was wrong with the world I used to know.

 _Eyes up, Guardian_ , I heard a voice coo quietly. It was masculine, artificial, and incredibly ecstatic.

_Do you know how long I’ve been searching for you?_

I would come to find out later, Leonidas had faithfully traveled halfway around the world to find me, far beyond the protection of the Traveler’s light, but then his rambling was a haze over my ears. The morning sun beat down and blinded as I turned fiery eyes to the horizon, and finally, after minutes of staring in stunned silence, swaying, and holding back the sickness in my stomach, he came into focus.

Just in time for me to realize he had been screaming for the last thirty seconds. The Fallen were already hot on my trail.

 _ON YOUR FEET GUARDIAN_ , he barked with panic in his voice, _THEY’RE COMING, NOW MOVE_!

And as if my body understood before my brain, it stopped shaking, planted both feet into the ground and propelled into action. I vaulted over deteriorated cars and dove behind disheveled concrete barriers, rushed inside a dilapidated building and scaled three flights of stairs before I collapsed against the wall for a breather… and even there I wasn’t safe.

I heard its breathing through the wall behind me, teeth grinding, throat gurgling, and ether hissing from its bonds as it stepped toward the corner.

I had no idea what I was about to face, and I had no way of defending myself, so I waited for the inevitable… and as the Dreg spotted me and screamed, adrenaline surged through me-

And I punched the damn thing right in the teeth.

Arc energy rippled through my shoulder to my knuckles, then through every last inch of its body as it sprawled through the air, a disintegrated mess.

Without a weapon and with only adrenaline and fear to push me forward, I brawled my way through five, six, seven more Fallen… exhausted by the time I had found a useable weapon.

The M-4 carbine I found was in rough shape, dust-eaten, dirty, and waterlogged. I hid myself long enough to yank back on the charging handle and heaved a sigh of relief as I heard it cycle when I pulled the trigger. Two partially full magazines were all I could manage to scrounge, and I conserved it like water.

Leonidus and I traveled for _three days_ before we found a ship to scrounge, and I was half dead again; I passed out in the ship on my way to the tower, and when I awoke, I woke up screaming… something that never really went away.

To this day, I don’t know how I made it back alive. Zavala credits it to my resolve, the Speaker claims that my light is strong, but only I knew the truth.

I remember that day I wanted to die.


End file.
